Of Moons and Flowers
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: It's all good.


  
Disclaimer: Characters are Harry and his fiance, still at Hogwarts, Harry went to fight Voldemort, It all belongs to JKR, she's fabulous and i'd love to meet her. Ummm, I don't know what to say, If it's in there it doesn't likely belong to me, cept the plot and whatnot. Otey kay peoples, that's it. R/R&R ~ read/review&relax  
  
OF MOONS AND FLOWERS  
  
Written by Kimberly Schreurs in her mind, then put to paper.  
  
Her hair blew in the wind as the strong winds made her skirt billow. The iridescent globe shone down on her, illuminating her figure. Her fingers fumbled with the jewels on a necklace and she glance down as she stretched her hand out into the wind and let go. It blew in the wind, wavering up and down. A man walked up behind her and stood. A few well chosen words and the falling necklace turned into a pale green leaf, floating gently at her feet. She bent over and picked up the pale pink lily, looking it over. She raised the light blue violet to her hair and poked several into her hair. The white daisies stood out on her head and she smiled or the first times since Harry had left to battle. She held one last flower in her hand and it turned into a red rose. She held it in her hands, watching the petals move with the wind, dancing happily. No worries for a flower. She lifted her hand into the wind and the flower danced around her head before settling at her feet. She bent down to pick up the lovely lavender flower, holding it cupped in her hands again. She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, debating whether to jump, if her Harry wasn't coming back anytime soon she couldn't live without him. She glanced down, the moon reflected in the clear river below. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away holding the orange flower in her other had. He put his hands on her shoulders and she turned around and gasped. He was back. She threw her arms around his neck and held him, the moon shining on both their figures. The wind turned into a slight breeze and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to warm her. The moon slowly dipped back down the horizon and the sun slowly moved up. She gasped at it's beauty and he pulled her closer. The moved back into the forest and rested beneath a great oak tree. She leaned against his shoulder, awaiting for him to speak, but no, he wasn't going to. She finally slipped off into sleep, resting in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, deep in thought. His green eyes sparkled as a slit of light fell through the trees, his black hair excentuated. He kissed her head and rested back on the large tree trunk, closing his eyes. The sun grew larger and higher in the sky as they slept. When the sun was dipping back the other side of the trees they both awoke and walked back up to the castle, arms around each other.  
  
~*^finis^*~  
  
a/n: No idea what I'm doing anymore, just typing out what comes to mind. I'm trying very hard to come up with ideas for the I AM British thing, but to no avail. I wrote a new cliché but I don't think I want to post it. Now people, I really, really want someone to review my M.S.C. story so I'm debating whether to put it right below this author's note and put it in with your review, maybe i will...  
  
  
ATTACK OF THE M.S.C. (Mutinous Spam Cans)  
  
Written by Kimberly Schreurs one Friday morning in LA class when she didn't know what the assignment was ;)  
  
Years of toxic waste and Spam dumped in the same pit created a malicious monster.  
  
"Attack!" a girl yelled, running down the street. Following her were a fleet of blue tin cans, glowing eyes and a deep red sharp mouth. a picture of ham in the center. Mutinous mouths gaped open as they jumped on her, sinking their teeth deep. Blood spilled out onto the pavement as screams slowly died down. One man was left watching, smiling devilishly to himself, as the Spam cans chewed down a mid-morning meal.  
  
"Spam me!" a man yelled, possibly the age of 55 or more. White hair was plastered to his head, sopping wet, yet looking very greasy as he fell through the bathroom door clutching a bath towel around his waist. A dozen or so oozing blue tin cans came to him at his words. Four of the cans held a plate as high as they would. On that plate was a thick Spam sandwich. "Master," the Spam can at the front said, raising the plate higher, his mouth oozing a bit of green stuff as he touched the plate. "Your sandwich, Master." The man picked up the sandwich and walked into his room slamming the door behind him.  
  
A young girl the age of five stepped on the elevator and pressed the 7th floor button. The small box rose up and stopped. She stepped out into the room. Empty Spam cans were strewn about the shabby floor. The paint on the walls was pealing and faded, but the sun still shone in. "Professor Martinez! You here?" She yelled. The man with the white hair stepped around the corner, fully dressed this time. "Elise, darling. Glad you could make it. Your fate will match that of dear Professor Martinez's." She stumbled back slightly, her voice faltering as she spoke. "Pa-pa-p-pa-Patrick!?" She started moving backwards, but Patrick grabbed her arm and dragged her into a separate room. She screamed, but stopped as green ooze dropped on her head. She looked up and a blue blur was seen right before her face was torn off, then eaten.  
  
~*^finis^*~  
  
Ummm, Spam belongs to some food company, I think it's Heinz... might not be though. I wrote this in my LA class, pardon me but it's supposed to be about some weird creature taking over the land or something like that in the year 3000. I really didn't understand the assignment so this is what i came up with. Read and Review people. Only constructive criticism, no flames. pwease? otey kay. ta ta's!  
  



End file.
